Just The Way We Roll
by s.fizzle
Summary: He's her air to breathe, She's his light to see. Together forever, however just you and me. BL!
1. I'm Yours

**Authors Note: This is my brand new story, Rated M for mature content and language. Enjoy.**

--

"Brooke, get in the fucking car NOW!" Lucas hollered over his shoulder to Brooke who was standing just a few inches behind him, the gun still in his hand facing some arrogant punk's face.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Brooke hissed back, but did as she was told anyway. If there was thing that Brooke Davis despised most about people, it was them telling her what to do. But Lucas Scott wasn't just 'People'. He was her air to breath.

"You really gonna do it Scott?" Adam chuckled looking at the gun that was in perfect line with the centre of his forehead. "Your bitch would be really upset," He taunted, dragging out the word 'Really'. Brooke scoffed and rolled down the window, she hated fuckers like this one.

"Hey, Dickface! You got something to say to me?" She yelled, the guy just licked his lips and winked at her. Lucas rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth; no one looks at Brooke like that, no one apart from himself.

"Hey! Look at my face you little pisshead, you ain't got no reason to be looking at my girl!" He bellowed getting angrier by the second. The guy still didn't seem to get the message.

"So what's your name sexy mama?" he asked with the cockiest grin on his face. Brooke fake laughed, was this the best he could do? She looked him up and down with a look of pure loath on her face before answering.

"Out of your league!" She shouted back, her expression was full of disgust and repulsion. Lucas laughed at her reply. He couldn't care less about this junkie kid who was about to get his ass kicked, all he wanted was his money. He wouldn't shoot. Both he and Brooke knew that… But the boy didn't.

"Look you stupid little dipstick, Give me my money and I'll draw a line," Lucas offered. Adam had tried to put on a front. An 'I'm not scared, I can do anything I want and get away with it" front. Really, he was just a shit scared cokehead. Brooke and Lucas knew it the second they met him, after all, three years of doing all this shit earned them skills to read people straight. Adam was starting to crack. His mouth fell from its grin and turned into a tight, thin line. Still staring straight into the point of the gun, he reached one hand into his pocket and slowly drew out a thick bundle of notes held together with a rubber band.

"Drop it," Lucas ordered, all the while not taking his eyes off the Adam. Adam did as he was told.

"Now if I were you…" Lucas began, the volume of his voice at a normal level "…I would run," He finished in a whisper. Adam sprinted for his life. Lucas shook his head and went back to the car. Starting up the engine, he glanced at Brooke. Her arm was rested on the small edge of the car window, her fingers absentmindly playing with her chocolate locks; she was staring out the open window into the warm night.

"What's on your mind baby?" Lucas asked her as he drove over the speed limit, no change there. After hearing no reply he asked her again. She sighed and turned to face him.

"Don't you ever get tired?" She asked, her eyes were full of so much emotion that Lucas had to look away. He played dumb.

"Of what?"

She rolled her eyes and looked up at the car roof, muttering something inaudible to Lucas' ears.

"I dunno… of it all?" She shrugged, now playing with the hem of her thin, brown vest top. She tugged at her demine mini skirt, pulling it uncomfortably. Every time she tried to talk to Lucas about this he would either act dumb or change the subject. Acting dumb I can see, she thought to herself. After a few moments of silence, she accepted that he didn't want to talk about it. They were driving back to his apartment. The road ahead was dark but Brooke knew it by heart… Of course she did, Tree Hill was her home. Even though it was just a tiny one place with a small kitchen, bedroom and bathroom all crammed into one, Brooke always thought of it as her home as well. Lucas always reminded her that it was. He also reminded her that as soon as senior year was over, they would be gone from Tree Hill forever. Just the two of them, they would start a new life together. But as much as they both believed it, Brooke knew in the very back of her mind that it wasn't so simple. Senior year had just started two weeks ago and her dad would be damned if he let her leave town with Tree Hill's most notorious bad boy. Still, she tried to go along with it and act as if she didn't care what everyone thought. Really, she didn't. She didn't care what anyone thought as long as she had Lucas, but her dad was the single most important man in her life. After her boyfriend of course. High School was time pass to her, walking through those halls every morning, sitting through endless and meaningless classes meant nothing. The only people that tied her down were Nathan James, her best friend, Lucas, her boyfriend and George Davis, her dad. Without them, her whole world would crumble, without them… Brooke Davis was nothing.

Lucas didn't care about anyone. Not one single person in this whole universe. No one except one. The one girl who made his whole world stop in just a heartbeat. Brooke. Other than her, Lucas didn't have or care or love anyone else. To him, it was just him and her against the world. She was different, she loved and cared for other people, he knew and respected that. Sometimes he would be jealous that she had so many people who looked out for her, don't get him wrong, he had plenty of boys who had his back, but none that cared the same way Nathan or her dad cared about Brooke. Other times he would be grateful, because if he ever wanted to just up and leave, he could. He couldn't say the same for Brooke though. Lucas never used to let her go with him to deal his drugs or to do any of his business but one day Brooke asked him to.

"Lucas, please!" Brooke begged, pouting her naturally red lips. Lucas closed his eyes, she looked at him like that and he could never say no but this was important, he couldn't let her go with him, it was too dangerous.

"Brooke!" He groaned in frustration "I cant babe, you know that," He dared to open his eyes and look at her. Now her face was deadly serious, nearly so serious that it scared him.

"Do you love me Lucas?"

"You're kidding right?" Lucas asked. Brooke didn't answer. Lucas widened his eyes and inwardly gasped. "Brooke, you're my light… my world, my everything, I can't even begin to THINK of my life without you now! And yeah, I probably don't deserve you and all but God Brooke! How can you think I don't love you? I love you so much that sometimes I don't think it's possible, do not EVER doubt that, do you hear me?" Lucas said, all in one breath. She needed to understand that he would rather die than be without her.

"Then take me," She whispered, her raspy voice making him weak in the knees.

"What?"

"Take me with you… If you love me,"

Since then it was just how the roll. Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott, together till the end. He drove up onto his street and parked the car. He looked at Brooke who was playing with her nails. She looked so innocent that he couldn't help but smile at her small delicate frame and her the moonlight shining on her flawless skin, wisps of her hair hang loosely around her face.

"You staying home tonight?" He said, his voice deep but soothing and gentle at the same time. She looked up at him and grinned.

"Of course I am gorgeous," She leaned in and kissed his lips gently. He deepened the kiss and was glad when she kindly returned the gesture. Soon her hand was travelling south and his hard member was grasped in her hand. His hand traced the hem of her skirt then reached up and touched her left breast. She wasn't wearing a bra and his touch made her feel out of this world. He whispered huskily into her ear and squeezed both her breast in his hands. She moaned into his mouth and pulled back a little.

"Let me call my dad and tell him in staying at Nate's, I'll meet you upstairs," She added when she saw his face fall like a sad little boy. She laughed when he pouted. "Go!" She giggled and kicked his ass out of the car. She pulled out her cell phone and typed in her father's number, her fingers stabbing the buttons hastily, still flustered after the intense make out session, although that was hardly anything compared to their usual ones. She held the silver device to her ear; the ringing was the only sound in the old mustang.

"Hello, this is George Davis, please leave your message after the tone and I will get back to you, BEEP," The machine signalled and Brooke spoke.

"Hey dad, Uh, I'm staying at Nate's today soo… Don't wait up," She snapped the phone shut and sat silently for a moment. It wasn't unusual to receive her dad's voicemail, infact the last time she actually spoke to him and not his recorded voice on the phone was probably her 8th birthday when he called from Japan to tell her that he won't be back till another week. She cringed when she thought back to the faint memory, remembering how excited she was when she thought he actually remembered.

"I'm such a fool," She muttered to herself, slamming the car door as she locked it and walked up the stairs to Lucas' apartment. She sent Nathan a text as she unlocked the door with the key that hung around her neck.

'Nate, Im staying at urs tonite if dad asks thnx I love u' she hit send and shut the phone. She smirked when she saw Lucas' boxers on the floor. The ones he was wearing today. She sauntered into the bedroom, her smirk turned to confusion when she didn't find him. Her forehead creased, she walked into the small laundry room and saw him naked. Doing the laundry.

"What the fuck?" She giggled. He looked up.

"What?" He held his hands up in surrender "I got bored," She shook her head at him and slipped out of her skirt. Pulling her top over her head she walked up to him and kissed his shoulder blades. He moaned passionately in her ear.

"You were saying?" She whispered. In one swift motion he pulled her on top of the vibrating machine and gasped as she let out a moan as soon as her wet centre met the vibrations. She hauled him up into her lap and groaned when he ripped her panties off effortlessly. They came together and held each other close.

It was just how they rolled.

--

**Authors Note: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I really wanna know if you liked it!  
**


	2. That's What You Get

**Auother's Note: I don't think I will be continuing with this story.. it depends entirely on how many reviews I get because I don't want to be writing if no one is reading. But if you do want me to continue, then read this chapter and review :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill.**

--

**Just The Way We Roll, chapter 2: Tell Me You Love Me.**

Brooke walked through the school halls that morning feeling good. Even though she had a dad who hardly acknowledged her existence, a best friend who hated her boyfriend and a mother who abandoned her, she was Brooke Davis... so even if she was crushed inside, she would rather curl up and die than actually admit it to anyone. Heads turned as she walked by and some even dared to whisper about her relationship with Lucas no doubt. Brooke scoffed. They had been together for three years, yet the whole student body had still yet to get used to them and the fact that they were forever. She walked over to her locker to get her books for first period, Brooke was no geek but she excelled in all her studies and she loved that fact. She mostly did it for her parents in hope that they would praise her, Brooke scoffed again mentally kicking herself for ever being so pathetic.

"Brooke!" A deep masculine voice called from behind. Brooke sighed and hurriedly grabbed her books and kept walking. She had no intention for Nathan James to ruin her good mood with either one of his rants or lectures.

"Brooke!" He called again, this time grabbing onto her arm in the process.

"Get off of me Nathan!" Brooke hissed, yanking her arm from his grip. Nathan gave her a look of shock and bewilderment.

"Unbelievable," He muttered angrily "I cover for you ONCE AGAIN, and this is how you talk to me? You know what Brooke, I'm fed up. I'm so fed up of all these constants fights so next time you see just go ahead and ignore me okay?!" He shouted. By now everyone in the hall had turned to stop and stare. That was it. Brooke's good mood had officially evaporated in the last two minutes.

"What?!" She snapped at the curious faces that surrounded them all hoping to witness a good juicy fight between Tree Hill High's most popular students. "I swear, if anyone has anything to say and does not speak in the next ten seconds, so help me God I will spread all the dirt I have on ALL of you!" She shrieked. Everyone quickly went back to whatever they were doing, none of them wanting their private secrets exposed, it didn't matter how Brooke found out everything. It only mattered that she keep quite or else it would be social suicide. Brooke whipped around to be met by Nathans angry glare.

"Look Nate, I appreciate you covering you know I do. But every time we start a conversation, it always leads to a fight and I really can not be dealing with one of those right now! I love you Nate, you're my best friend," She paused and Nathan smiled at her last spoken words but frowned when he heard the next "But Lucas is my boyfriend, and if you can't accept that then you cant accept me, I love him Nathan, simple as that." Nathan winced when she say the L word. He always did.

"Don't ever say that in front of me," He growled and shoved past her into the English classroom. Brooke didn't even bother to turn around and call his name. Instead, she stood for a few moments to calm down and breathe. She ran a manicured hand through her straight brown hair and smoothed down her white cashmere sweater and grey pleated skirt and walked into class taking her usual seat, three rows behind Nathan. She used to hate English. Normally, they would both laugh and pass notes and when Miss Jenkins moved them they had both been disappointed. But now it was a huge relief, for the both of them. Sighing, Brooke turned to face the empty chair next to her. The chair that usually contained English obsessed Lucas Scott, but he had been skipping school alot these past months.

"Don't even think about it," Brooke barked at a random boy who had put his bag on Lucas' seat. She discreetly pulled out her cell and flicked it open. She sent a text to Lucas and smiled when she got an Instant reply.

Where the hell r u broody? B xxx

At the apartment u left early this morning ly L xxx

Brooke grinned remembering the night before. She bit the lid of her pen when the images of her and Lucas sweating and panting, the sheet wrapped messily around them.

Coz i had 2 get here duh i thought u were comin  Ly2 B xxx

You knocked me out cold last night lol L xxx

Brooke chuckled audibly and cursed under her breath when the teacher looked at her questioningly. She flashed Miss Jenkins a grin and Miss Jenkins shrugged it off. Brooke loved her dimples.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haley James fell into step with Nathan who was walking towards the nearest school exit.

"Hey, big bro! I saw your fight with Brooke earlier, what's up?" Haley asked concerned. Haley was a year younger than Nathan. She wasn't with the B-Ball crowd but she wasn't too far behind. She didn't care about popularity like her older brother; she only wanted to be happy.

"Not now Hales," Nathan mumbled "I'll see you at home," He pulled open the gate and jogged over to his car, started the engine and zoomed off. Haley rolled her eyes, Nathan cut out of school so much these days she wondered what the point was in him even coming. She turned around to be greeted by her ex best friend.

"Hey Peyt, how you doing?" Haley smiled up at Peyton Sawyer. The two used to be inseparable but after Haley and Nathans' mum, Debra James, died Haley had pushed her away and Peyton had surprisingly let go. Since then they were more just friends. Peyton smiled back and pushed her golden curls out of her face.

"Uh...," Peyton replied, not really answering or even listening for that matter. She was looking over the other side of the school at a certain blonde broody boy who had just entered the school campus. A mischievous grin broke out over her face and she licked her bottom lip. This didn't go unnoticed by Haley who raised an eyebrow. It was no secret that the bimbo was head over heels, she had been for years. "I'm doing good Hales," She said, still staring at Lucas "I'm doing reaaall good." She grinned. Without even saying goodbye, she took if into his direction. Haley rolled her eyes again.

"How you doing Haley? I'm doing fine ex best friend, thanks for asking!" She muttered and walked away to the tutor centre.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Luke!" Peyton ran upto to Lucas who just grunted hello. But it took a hell of a lot more than that to get rid of Peyton... especially when the subject was Lucas. "Soo... how you doing? How come you just got into school now?" She asked happily as thought they were good friends.

"'Cause Brooke screaming my name last night when we were having sex pretty much couldn't get me to care about coming to school," He smirked, enjoying the look of pure jealousy on Peyton's face. He didn't give a rat's ass about this girl but it was fun tormenting her. "Now get lost Peyton!" He tired to move past her but she instantly pulled him in for a hug, Lucas struggled to break free. Damn! This bitch has a tight hold! Lucas thought. He looked at Peyton's face to see if she was secretly a man, she certainly had masculine strength, but he was used to that. From Brooke. The look on Peyton's face snapped him out of his thoughts, why was she looking so sneaky and happy all of a sudden? She was staring at something over his shoulder, he turned to look. His face fell when he saw one very angry Brooke Davis storming towards them with her 4 inch 200 heels. Oh boy.

"Hey, blonde skank, you wanna get the hell off of my boy?" She growled. Peyton didn't back off.

"Uh oh! It's the Brookie Monster!!" Peyton fakes scared then smirked. "Lukey here was just giving me a little hug,"

"Lukey?" Brooke asked with a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised, clearly not liking the ridiculous nickname. "Look bitch, He's not interested so PISS OFF!" Peyton looked Brooke up and down, hating the fact that she knew she had to listen. There was a party tonight at Bevin's house and she really did not want to be showing up with a black eye.

"Gladly," She scoffed and ran to catch up with some of her loser friends. Brooke shook her head and looked at Lucas.

"Baby, you know I wasn't hugging her, you saw how I was struggling to get out of her animal mannish grasp right?" Brooke couldn't help but smile. Brooke hated that he had the affect on her, the one where she couldn't stay mad at him for more than an hour.

"Yeah, I saw," She laughed. "We goin' Bevin's tonight? It should be fun," She asked knowing his answer what be.

"Do we have to?" She said in her mind and Lucas said the words out loud. She rolled her eyes.

"Jake's gonna be there?" She offered, knowing the Jake and Lucas were quite good friends. "And the rest of the River Court boys, Skills, Fergie, Mouth, Garbage," Lucas laughed out loud. "What?" Brooke asked with genuine confusion etched across her face.

"Junk," Lucas corrected her, still chortling. "Okay, okay! I'll come!" He said when he earned a slap across his shoulder from Brooke. "Man! And I thought Peyton hit like a guy!" He mumbled. "Ow!" He yelped when he earned another wallop across his back from his princess.

"Tell me you love me," Brooke smirked, grabbing onto his nipple and twisting in painfully. "Ouch! God Brooke, stop that hurts!"

"Say it." She ordered.

"I love you," Lucas breathed into her ear.

"Good boy," Brooke patted his head and dragged him into the school canteen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Luke?" Brooke called as she opened the door of his apartment. She followed the smell of his gorgeous cologne into the bedroom. She walked over and kissed him hello. "Ready?" She asked, putting her arms around his shoulders and looking up at him. Lucas grinned down at her. God, she was so sexy.

"As ever," He smiled and kissed her again. "So check it out!" He said eagerly "Skill's knows these guys in college who need to be hooked up with some class A stuff tonight, looks like we're gonna be earning some serious dosh tonight huh babe?" He smirked. "You know it's all for us right?" He asked when he didn't get the reaction he hoped. "Right?" He pushed until Brooke smiled.

"Yeah.. I know." She looked down to the floor for a few minutes before hooking a piece of hair behind her ear and looking back up. "So, what's this guys name?"

Lucas beamed. "Plural Brooke! Plural! But uhm, the main guy who kinda rules the campus is called...," He pulled out a small scumpled piece of paper out from his back pocket and squinted at it. "Brian Attwood from Duke, and there's only one Brian Attwood there so shouldn't be too confusing, what?" He asked when Brooke pulled away from their close embrace with wide eyes.

"Say that name again?" She whispered, her lips trembling and her heart thumping hard against her chest.

"Brian Attwood." Lucas replied, confused. Brooke's stomach turned over as a solitary tear rolled down her left cheek, never again did she think she would have to hear that ass holes name. Ever.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authour's Note: Review if you liked it and want me to continue. If I get very little reviews, I'm probably gonna give up sorry. But thank you soo much to the two people that DID review :) xxx **


	3. Left Outside Alone

**AN: So I wanna start by saying sorry for the three month wait, there's really no excuse. However, I do need to say thank you to for telling me not give up and for letting me know she does like my work, that meant alot so I dedicate this chapter to you, Brooke! : ) And if the rest of you are dying to know who Brian is, read on & enjoy, and some good news: I'm nearly done with chapter 4 so it shouldn't be that long till the next post, title and lyrics from the well known song Left Outside Alone by Anastacis, until then x /sarah.**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't anything apart from my ideas in my own head : )  
**

**-x-**

**Just The Way We Roll: Chapter 3, Left Outside Alone.  
**

Why do you play me like a game?  
Always someone else to blame  
Careless, helpless little man  
Someday you might understand  
There's not much more to say

College parties always equalled fun right?

_Wrong._

If only she knew that before she was left cold, hurt and empty in such a dark place.

* * *

Music was pounding so loud that she could feel the floor vibrating beneath her six inch heel clad feet. Drunk teenagers and beer kegs were scattered everywhere, people were making in ridiculous places and laughter rang in her Brooke's ears. It was your typical college party.

How the fuck could he? Did he think she was his puppy dog? That he could ignore her when he wanted then demand and expect she would deliver?

"Fuck that shit!" Brooke slurred into her red plastic cup, her brain was thumping so hard and fast against her forehead that she would be all that suprised if it suddently burst out and cover her in slime. She giggled. She shouldn't have come. But she had too, she loved him. At least that's what she thought this giddy, heart clenching feeling she got whever she thought about him was. But, of course, he didn't know that and she knew he didn't because he didn't feel at all the same towards her. She was more like the dirt on the bottom of his shoe. A mindless fuck. A meaningless shag with another nameless cheerleader who would do anything he asked. And he was right. He always was.

But she didn't care, she was drunk and lonely. What could a girl do? So, telling herself it was the last time all the while knowing it full well wasn't, she managed to flip open her silver cell phone and punch a few keys to send a text to the raven haired boy. She smiled when she got a simple but demanding reply.

'Upstairs, 3rd bedroom. Now.'

She was at the staircase in seconds. "Woaah" Brooke chuckled and grabbed the banister of the stairs to steady herself. She hauled herself back up and headed to the top floor, stumbling all the way. Turning the doorknob with one hand, she paused to bend down and pick up a half empty cup of drink. She downed it in one gulp before pushing the door open and practically fell into the room. And There he was. Her prince. Only she wasn't his princess.

He was sitting on the bed, his head clutched in his hands. That was a first, she thought. He usually had his pants off by now.

"Stop" He said, raising a hand as Brooke started to slide out of the shortest skirt she could find in the shopping mall that day. She looked at him confused, what the hell was he talking about? This was how he liked it, hot and fast. Right?

"We can't do this anymore Brooke," He whispered. It was barely inaudible. But it was there.

"You're drunk, so you probably won't remember this by tomorrow but I have to tell you now, we have got to stop this before it gets out of hand," He looked nervous and irritated, the way he was looking at her with such intense fury made the back of her neck tingle. His eyes looked like as though mini flames were dancing inside them, and Brooke was certain it wasn't the alcohol talking there.

"What the hell are you rambling about baby?" She asked, forcing her voice to put up a sweet façade. Maybe, if she acted stupid enough, he would give in and just screw her. That's what she needed, right there, a drunken one night stand. But was it still called a one night stand if there had been more of those than she could count?

"You heard me Brooke, this-" He paused to wave his hands around in the confined space between them. The movements seemed to make Brooke's head spin even more. "-It's over."

It was funny because his eyes were the only thing hypnotizing her then. The way they gleamed with force and a strange sense of masculine power, control, supremacy. But after his last sentence his eyes lids had drooped over and he seemed to be staring at his shoes. After finding no where near the same magic in the creamy coloured skin that protected his eyes, the words rung in Brooke's ears and her sense kicked in.

It was over?

No, he had to be joking. He had to. This could not be happening. He was meant to be her prince, even if she wasn't his princess. And she definitely was not his princess, that much he had made clear.

All my life I've been waiting  
For you to bring a fairy tale my way  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning

She licked her lips in a desperate attempt to rid the dryness that had taken over her ability to speak. It was only after the tasted the wet salty substance on her lips that she realised hot tears were pouring from her tear ducts.

"No," She whispered as she fell back onto her bed, eyes wide and heart pounding. She looked around the room, avoiding his gaze. She was scared of what she would do if she looked at directly at him.

He sighed deeply, rubbing his temples, his shoulders hunched over in what seemed to be exasperation. It was clear he wanted to say something, the way his mouth kept opening and shutting, like a fish. When he did finally speak up, his voice sounded distant and eerie.

"I can't do this to Nathan! I don't think I could hack it if he ever found out about us and he is NOT ever going to... do you hear me?" Cooper repeated raising his voice. Brooke was definitely sober now.

Since when was this about Nathan? Cooper loved to play the 'Cool, Understanding Big Brother' act, but deep down, him and Brooke both knew it was never about Nathan. Even if Nate was Brookes best friend and even her brother, in some ways.

"This isn't about Nathan is it?" She asked her was voice flat and calm but she was staring straight forward, still avoiding his gaze. His eyes had found the floor again and he was staring at it as if he had never seen anything so fascinating. "It's something else isn't it?" She said. Her voice sounded thick and mono tone, not like her at all.

Silence.

"Brian told me what happened with the two of you and it was a frikkin' wake up call okay?!" Cooper yelled suddenly, breaking the silence and making Brooke jump at the sound of his voice. "I can't even believe you would do something like that! He's my best friend and you shagged him like what? A half hour after you shagged me?, do you know how fucking sick that is?!" He shouted. His face was reddening and he bit down hard on his bottom lip. He didn't want to hurt her but he couldn't contain the look of hurt and pure disgust that showed on his face. Brooke's stomach swarmed as she remembered that night. But it meant nothing with Brian! It was just a drunken one night stand, she never knew it would come back to bite her in the ass.

Left broken empty in despair  
Wanna breathe can't find air  
Thought you were sent from up above  
But you and me never had love  
So much more I have to say  
Help me find a way

"What?"

"Dont fucking play dumb Brooke! I know you're only freshman but come on! He told me everything that went down at Andrew McAdam's party that night! You went and begged and begged like the fucking whore bag that you are..." His voice was loud and shrill but Brooke blocked it out and shoved past him, scrambling at the door, twisting the knob and pushed herself out. Her feet found the steps as she desperately tried to make her way down them without falling. She had to find that sick son of a bitch. He would be in one of the bedrooms no doubt. She shoved open several doors before stumbling in on Brian and some random hoe from Tree Hill High. The girl was topless and Brian's head was squashed between her breasts, the image made Brooke sick to the stomach.

"Hey!" She yelled, walking right in. "You, get out," She pointed to the girl who reluctantly pulled away and quickly put her shirt back on. She sat awkwardly on the bed, glancing between Brooke and Brian who were staring at each other. She really didn't want to leave.

"Umm.." She started but stopped midsentence when Brooke snapped her head to look at her.

"Are you still here?!" She shrieked to the blonde. iIf looks could kill.i The girl ran out, muttering under her breath.

"What the fuck did you tell Cooper?" Brooke asked Brian as soon as the door was closed. He had his signature smirk etched across his face.

"Hey Brookie, come back for some more of The Briannator?" He laughed taking a step closer to her, capturing a strand of hair and gently folding it back behind her ear. "I only told him the truth baby, that you and me have some seriously hot chemistry, so what? The truth hurts," His head was nestled in her neck now and Brooke felt positively ailing.

"Get the fuck off me you asshole!" She thrust him as hard as she could but only managed to get his head off of her, his hands had a firm grip on her hips. "We had sex ONCE and that was it! It didn't mean jack shit!" She screamed, still trying to pry his apparently steel fingers off her.

"What the matter Brookie? Cooper the Pooper got you in too deep huh?" His teasing voice made her furious but the words just made her eyes water. She didn't reply. She couldn't reply to that.

"Aw, Brookie! You're in love aren't you?!" He asked incredulously, his face was full of amusement and mock. "You're so stupid Brookie!"

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" Brooke managed to get out from her gritted teeth, he had one hand clamped over jaw and it was seriously painful.

"Shut up," He grunted his grip tightening as he pushed her on to the bed and ripped her tank top off her chest. Brooke screamed and shock and pain, what the hell was he doing?

"Get off... let go!" She yelled as he unbuckled his belt from his jeans. He was straddling her and there was no way Brooke could shift this bastard's weight off of her. "SOMEBODY HEL-"

"Shut the fuck up you slut!" He hissed, slapping her hard across her face. There was nothing more humiliating to a human than being slapped across the face, but that wasn't what made Brooke freeze. Slut. How many times had she heard that word that night? All times that one harsh word was related to her. She all of a sudden felt ashamed and dirty. She wrapped her arms around her naked torso and crossed her legs tightly. He was already naked and in a few seconds she would be aswell, she knew it and there was nothing she could do about it, his hand was still pressing against her mouth, so much so that it was making it difficult to even breathe. He was too strong and a wave of defeat washed over her and she let go, feeling limp and wilted. Like a flower, being ripped from its stem. For it's beauty. Slut. The word echoed in her head as he pushed himself inside of her. It hurt. It hurt so bad. She didn't even know at what point he had ripped her panties off. She stayed still, just waiting for it to be over while he shoved himself in and out of her. Slut. Maybe this is what sluts deserved she thought. She felt his weight shift slightly as he shuddered over her. He took what he wanted and left, mumbling a useless "Sorry," at the door. Brooke's ears didn't even pick it up, she just lay there on the bed, naked and sore. She didn't move a muscle. So much had happened that night that it had to be a dream. Nightmare, more like.

Cooper didn't want her anymore, not that he ever WANTED her, she was just there when he got bored, and she had been... she had just been... Brooke wiped a clammy hand over her cheek to move her damp hair out of her face and realize what had just happened. She had been raped. Left cold, hurt and empty in her own home. If you could even call it a home.

Still I wonder if you know  
How it really feels  
It's not okay  
I don't feel safe

-x-

**AN: Review please! It means alot to me! =D / sarah **


End file.
